


Two Birds

by zambietrashart



Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Adrien doesn't, Angst, Getting Back Together, Grown Up, Hawkmoth was captured, Jon wants to leave the wire, Kryptonite, M/M, MariBat, So much angst, Song fic, Two Birds On A Wire, Two Birds by Regina Spektor, adrien is a supportive boyfriend, almost breakup, jon is big sad, they share an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Jon wants to move away from Paris and Adrien wants to stay and they think back on their adventures and memories together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746826
Kudos: 18





	Two Birds

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Two Birds by Regina Spektor

Jon looks down from a rooftop sighing he held the kryptonite closer to himself stepping on the edge of the building wind blowing through his hair feeling like he was flying.

_Two birds on a wire, one tries to fly away and the other watches him close from that wire he says he wants to as well but he is a liar._

Jon had tried countless times to get Adrien to move away from Paris, Gabriel had been locked up sure but Adrien said he wanted to get away from the Agreste name and brand.

Adrien picked up and picture and thought back to when he first met Jon, holding his hand out dressed as Chat Noir suit wrapping an arm around the raven’s waist.

_I’ll believe it all there’s nothing I won’t understand. I’ll believe it all I won’t let go of your hand._

Adrien drops the picture back on his bed and sits down sighing. He wanted to move away from Paris but he just couldn’t. It wasn’t even Marinette who was keeping him there, she had moved away with Damian ages ago.

_Two birds on a wire, one says c’mon and the other says I’m tired. The sky is overcast and I’m sorry. One more or one less, nobody’s worried._

Jon’s hand shook as he texted Damian saying he wouldn’t be back for a while and his other hand squeezed tighter around the kryptonite.

_I’ll believe it all there’s nothing I won’t understand. I’ll believe it all I won’t let go of your hand._

Jon put his phone away and his other hand came to grip the kryptonite his body swayed with the wind hair ruffled in the wind and he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Jon thought back. Adrien’s hand on the small of his back and the other gripping his hand as they jokingly danced around their living room.

“I love you,” Adrien said holding his face with the hand that was once holding his.

_Two birds of a feather say that they’re always gonna stay together but one’s never going to let go of that wire, he says that he will but he is a liar._

Jon turned around to see who was holding him and Adrien’s blond hair was buried in his neck as the blond sobbed. Jon held him close placing a kiss on the top of his head.

_Two birds on a wire one tries to fly away and the other watches him close from that wire. He says he wants to as well but he is a liar._

Jon shoved the green rock in his pocket hugging Adrien for real. They pulled back and Jon held Adrien’s hand feet on the edge of the building, Jon smiled up at Adrien as he kissed Jon’s fingers.

_Two birds on a wire one tries to fly away and the other._

Jon lets go of the hand.

Adrien thinks back to the fights, the screaming, finding the kryptonite for the first time, Gabriel telling him he’ll never be good enough, Jon comforting him, Jon just wanting to leave Paris behind.

Adrien grabs Jon’s wrist and the raven looks up at the warbler smiling. They stare at each other and sit on the edge of the building Jon leans his head against Adrien’s shoulder. 

The raven will wait for the warbler no matter how long it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't follow the story here's the summary of events  
> Jon wants to move out of Paris and has tried to convince Adrien to move out and thinks that Adrien does care about his or his own wellbeing  
> Adrien wants to figure out why Jon isn't as happy as he was in the past and sees him on the roof and tries to stop him from jumping  
> Jon is brought back to the right state of mind because Adrien reminds him of all the good times they had


End file.
